


The Christmas present

by nerearobinsonn



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, I'm starving, donjudy, lostinspaceseason2, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerearobinsonn/pseuds/nerearobinsonn
Summary: "I'm serious, Don. This gift means a lot to me, it's the best gift someone has ever given to me."Don smiled tenderly and couldn't help passing a hand over Judy's face as he caressed her."I'm glad you like it, princess."
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Christmas present

Judy was saying goodbye to her siblings, as they had put in place her plan for all the children go to Alpha Centauri and be safe from the robots. Even Don came to say goodbye. She didn't say anything to him because she wasn't the one leaving, and she didn't have much to tell him since what happened between them that christmas night.

She could not ignore that the distance that had formed between Don and her hurted her, but she would fix it when her siblings and the other children were safe and the adults have fixed the issue with the robots.

That was when her father, John Robinson, surprised her when he told her that she was also leaving with her siblings. That all the parents had agreed that she, Judy Robinson, will be the captain of the ship. That she will take care of the children.

"I only trust two people to take care of my children, and those two people are you and your mother." John said and then hugged her.

Judy was shocked at her father's confession. And what she had to do. She was going to have to take care of all the children, all of them would be her responsibility.

Then she saw that her mother came to hug her and Judy realized that it was serious. That she would have to go with the children. 

She was crying towards her siblings and she took each other's hands and they moved towards the ship, until suddenly Penny touched the bracelet Judy wore on her right arm and Judy was frozen.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Don" Judy pronounced. "I haven't said goodbye to Don."

Will and Penny stared at her sadly as she began to cry nonstop.

But what was the use of crying? She could still do something.

Before her siblings could stop her, Judy ran off in search of Don while shouting:

“I will be back in ten minutes. Go start preparing the ship. ”

She couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Don West. She could not leave without confessing what she had to confess.

**************************

*FLASHBACK*

It was Christmas night, and Judy felt very happy. It had been a wonderful day surrounded by the people who she loves, her parents and her siblings. Her family. 

And Don.

Don, that ironic mechanic who had managed to sneak into Judy's heart, which very few people acomplished. He and his chicken, of course. She couldn't leave Debbie behind.

She and Don had become very close those seven months, due to the fact that they had already become friends on the other planet and the fact that as much as she loved her family, hearing another voice from time to time was pleasant. ( and Dr. Smith's voice didn't count.)

Many nights, when everyone else went to sleep, they stayed together looking at the stars, or talking about anything, or just enjoying each other's presence.

Judy considered Don her best friend, and ignored that beat in her heart that she felt whenever the boy smiled at her.

Judy was in her bed stretched upside down thinking about Don, when she suddenly realized that, and she rose abruptly to take a little air and clear her thoughts.

She couldn't afford to think about Don.

That was when she almost collided with him.

"Don!" Judy shouted, striking an impulsive leap backwards.

"Shhh, you're going to wake up everyone on this Jupiter!" Don whispered as he grabbed Judy by her shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked, as she impulsively took Don by the arm and put him inside her room and closed the door.

It was then when Don took a bag out of his pants and put it on high.

Judy raised her eyebrows as she said:

"And what is that supposed to be?"

Don smiled.

“Your Christmas present”

Judy was surprised at Don's response. Christmas present? But they had already given it to them. And why was Don going to give her a Christmas present and give it to her now and not before when they were all together?

Seeing that Judy didn't answer, Don feared the worst.

“If you think it's wrong or that I should not give you any gifts…”

That was when Judy reacted.

"Of course not! I mean" she said nervously. "Of course it's not wrong, it's just that I didn't expect it."

With that response Don relaxed and smiled.

"Well Dr. Robinson, then I don't know what you're waiting for to open it"

Judy snorted at Don's response but still took the bag from his hand and sat on her bed to open it.

Don stood by the door as he watched Judy open his gift. It was then when he realized that the girl was starting to cry.

"Judy?"

Seeing that the girl was not responding, Don approached towards her bed and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"What's up, is it that horrible to receive a gift from Don West?"

Because of Don's answer, Judy began to laugh, and even with tears in her eyes she replied:

"It's not that..." she said, while holding the blue bracelet that Don had made with the stones that grew once a month on the beach. "Is that nobody... nobody had given me such a gift... you've had to be with the idea about five months ago to collect all the stones..."

"Well... five and a half months ago exactly."

Judy laughed again, and she turned to face Don while he was still hugging her.

"I'm serious, Don. This gift means a lot to me, it's the best gift someone has ever given to me."

Don smiled tenderly and couldn't help passing a hand over Judy's face as he caressed her.

"I'm glad you like it, princess."

Judy smiled back, that smile that made Don want to leave everything and do anything for the girl who was in front of him.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, without saying anything, until suddenly there were only a few centimeters that separated their lips and it was Judy who cut the space and kissed Don.

It was a very sweet and short kiss, a simple touch on the lips, but they both felt all the love that that kiss conveyed.

"I had no gift ready, so I had to improvise, I'm sorry if..." Judy began.

Don cut her while he gave the girl another kiss, this time stronger and slower. When they separated again, Don whispered:

"It's the best gift someone has ever given to me, princess."

Then they merged into another kiss, and another, and another, and so they spent the night, between kisses and caresses, being Don and Judy, expressing the love that they couldn't express in words.

****************************************************************

Judy was running through the Resolute thinking about the night that changed everything. Since that night, she had not been able to have the friendship she once had with Don. The two of them had remained separate. But this time she could not leave without saying goodbye to him, no matter how distant they were now.

Besides, she couldn't leave without telling him the truth.

She finally saw Don's orange jacket, and she couldn't help shouting his name.

When Don heard his name from Judy's voice he froze and turned slowly, and that was when Judy threw herself on his arms to give him a hug while she was crying.

Don froze for a few seconds with his arms opened, but then he reacted and hugged Judy as he buried his head in Judy's curly hair, that hair that he loved that much.

When they separated a little, the least to face each other, Judy released:

"Don, I'm going with the children, my father has appointed me the captain of the mission, and I can't refuse, I have to go with my siblings, it's my destiny..."

Don stopped her before she could continue.

"What? How? Congratulations! But what are you doing here?”

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you, Don." Judy confessed. "I'm so sorry to have been so distant since that night, but it wasn't just because of what happened." Don was going to talk but Judy cut him off. "I want you to know that I don't regret anything of what happened, I just couldn't behave normal because… I am a doctor and I know the symptoms and I was afraid that…" Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she announced "I was afraid of being pregnant… and when we went to the planet with the others, it gave me time to take a pregnancy test and..." She opened her eyes to face Don's "And Don, it was confirmed. I'm pregnant, that's why I couldn't tell you anything, I was so nervous and scared of your reaction, in case you walked away, and I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew it but I didn't see the right time, or maybe it was just because I didn't dare to face you, but I couldn't leave without telling you the truth.”

Don was shocked at her confession. He could have expected anything, except Judy's being pregnant. His eyes began to blur and he realized that it was because of tears.

Tears of happiness.

"Judy... this is... I have never imagine that this could happen to me."

Now it was Judy's turn to be shocked. She did not expected Don's reaction.

"I walked away from you because I thought you had regretted that night and I didn't wanted to bother you or pressure you." Don continued "If I had known you were like that because of that... God Judy, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Now they were both crying with tears of happiness.

"I love you so much Judy Robinson." Don whispered in her ear while they were hugging again. “Now go and save those children, as I know you will save our child. And when we least expect it, we will be together again and we can start our family. Together."

It was then when they put their lips together in a last kiss and, when they parted, Judy ran out before she could regret and could stay in Don West's arms for the rest of her life.

But before he couldn't see her anymore, she turned and shouted:

"I love you too, Don West."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that I'm starving so much of Don/Judy content that I invented this fanfic from the lack of content??? I'm a clown.  
> Also, they deserved more scenes on season two and since I'm a clown, season three, I'm counting on you!  
> PD: Sorry if I have any gramatical mistakes, I'm from spain :)


End file.
